


Way to go, Hank

by qwertyuioplmm



Series: D:BH (Detroit: Become Hockey) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertyuioplmm/pseuds/qwertyuioplmm
Summary: Hank goes a little too hard at Cole's first middle school hockey game. North, Markus, and Connor are there to capture it all on video.
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus & North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: D:BH (Detroit: Become Hockey) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090574
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: General Manager at the Wendy’s in Fairbanks, Just.... So cute...





	Way to go, Hank

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to Finn, I had a blast with this prompt. 
> 
> Based on the "Way to go, Paul" [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=609YTBQzQyY&feature=youtu.be)

Hank sits in the stands behind the players bench. It's not his usual spot during hockey games, but he’s been relegated to the supportive parent role for his son’s games. 

He kind of hates it. Sue him for maybe being a little controlling. He’s normally on the bench, coaching the Red Wings guys.  _ And girl, _ Hank adds to himself. So only being allowed to watch is a strange new experience for him.

But it’s what Cole wanted. He wanted to be able to play hockey without having his dad breathing down his neck. Which Hank can understand. So he may not like the fact that he’s just watching, but he supports the reasons.

Hank is enjoying the game though, it’s Cole’s first in his new middle school league. The boy had surprised him when he told Hank he wanted to play in the goalie position. He was sure the kid was going to be a defenseman or centerman, considering he basically worshipped the ground that Connor and Markus walked on. But nope, Cole wanted to be the star goalie. Hank had to hand it to him though, the kid was pretty talented.

Maybe all those years of video games paid off in their development of his hand-eye coordination. 

Either way, Cole is killing it in his first start so far. They’re halfway through the second period and Cole has yet to be scored on. 

There’s noise on Hank’s left. He’s been trying to ignore it all game. The Troublesome Trio, as Hank affectionately calls them, had also deemed it necessary to show up to Cole’s game. They’d claimed it was to start him off with a big hoorah.

Hank wasn’t so convinced. 

“He’s doing really well,” Connor says as Cole blocks a soft shot from a kid at the blue line. “Hey maybe we can include him in our pick-up games. I bet he’d love to try and block some actual shots from you two.”

“We can invite him out, he’d probably go nuts actually being allowed to play with NHL players,” North chimes in.

“Plus it’ll give him an actual challenge, don’t you think, Hank?” Markus asks, gently bumping shoulders with Hank like he would bump shoulders with Connor on the bench during a game.

“You three are absolutely not allowed to play with my kid. Your shots would probably kill him. Just let him play with kids his age and idolize you in his free time. He doesn’t need to be getting any bright ideas.”

There’s a sudden turnover on the ice, and the sudden gasps of other parents in the stands draws everyone’s attention. Three players in white jerseys streak across the red line, making a beeline for Cole at the other end.

“Where’s the defense?” Connor asks, eyes widening as he realizes neither of the two defenseman on Cole’s team are in any position to help.

“Ah shit,” Markus mumbles.

“Language!” Hank scolds, not tearing his eyes from the unfolding play.

Cole’s all alone, staring down three opposing players. By all accounts, Cole’s in trouble and that puck is going in the net. Even an NHL goalie would be hard pressed to stop this one.

The three kids in white start getting fancy, passing between each other and struggling to keep the puck on their sticks. Cole is expertly tracking the puck as it moves from stick to stick. The kids run out of ice though, focusing too much on the puck and not enough on where they’re going. They start tripping over themselves, and not one of them looks up enough to realize they’re all about to crash into the net and collide with Cole.

Hank is out of his seat a moment later, rushing closer to the end of the ice where the play is happening. The boys crash together a moment later, knocking Cole off his feet and into the net, dislodging it from its moorings. Hank cringes at the sound of everything hitting the back boards.

The referees are at the group a second later, making sure all the kids escape the pile up relatively unscathed.

That doesn’t stop Hank from calling out to the men on the ice, letting them know how dangerous it is to let kids just plow into the goalie like that. He lets a few expletives go in his anger, ignoring his own scolding of Markus a few minutes prior, and yelling much louder than Markus had. 

North is giggling to herself, prompting Markus and Connor to direct their attention away from Hank’s scene and towards her.

“What’re you laughing at?”

“Hank going all grumpy dad at the refs,” she answers, pointing. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen him lose his shit like that at us before.”

“Yeah, because we’re not his kids,” Connor observes.

“We sure act like it though. I’ve gotta video this if only to hold over Hank’s head if he ever tries to trade me.”

Markus rolls his eyes at North and her antics, but enjoying them nonetheless.

“Oh, this is a great idea,” Connor says, a mischievous smile splitting his face. “Do you need me to hold your phone? I might be able to get a better angle up a little higher.”

North eagerly hands over the phone and Connor wastes no time pointing it over at Hank, who has taken to pointing his finger at the refs trying to start the play back up, tapping the glass with every word.

Cole is back in his net, leaning on it and shielding his face with his giant glove. It’s painfully obvious he’s trying to pretend he’s in any other dimension where either Hank is not his father or not actively making a scene. Or maybe both. 

One of the refs comes over to the glass where Hank is, trying to get him to calm down. When it’s clear that’s not going to work the man just goes to the other side of the ice, lining up with the kids to just start the game again.

It’s hard to ignore the loud crash as Hank hits the glass just one too many times.

The entire stadium falls into relative silence, everyone shocked as to what Hank has just done. Even Cole is now staring at his father in utter disbelief.

“Way to go, Hank!” 

North’s sarcastic shout rings through the arena, much like the actual crashing of the glass had.

All eyes turn to North, now the last source of noise. Markus and Connor share a look, both perplexed as to what to do next. Connor takes action. In one swift motion Connor turns off North’s phone and shoves it in his pocket. He grabs both North and Markus’s hands dragging them down the stands and towards the exit.

North punches Hank in the arm on the way out, “Nice going, see ya!”

The three don’t stop until they get many blocks away. 

“Please let me see it, I have to know it was perfect,” North begs.

They stop at an empty bench on the sidewalk, and Connor hands the phone back to its rightful owner. North effortless brings the video up, and soon the shattering of glass and North’s voice filter flawlessly through the speakers.

The three burst out into laughter, unable to contain themselves at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

“We can never let him live this down,” North says, playing the video again.

Just as the three friends start chuckling to themselves rather than full out laughing, Connor receives a text from Cole.

**| I better get a copy of that video I saw you recording…**

Connor holds up his phone for North and Markus to see. “Something tells me that Cole won’t let him off the hook any time soon.”

Come Monday morning, everyone on the Red Wings team has received the video of their coach.  Hank grumbles all day. He swears he’s going to be hearing “way to go, Hank” for the rest of his life.

So much for letting Cole have a normal start to his hockey career.


End file.
